Una ventana al alma
by Busu
Summary: el descubrimiento de sus verdaderos sentimiento hacia dos mujeresque siempre estubieron hay para el, lo forza a tomar una desicion no soy buena en los sumaris solo lean lo de adentro por favor
1. Chapter 1

A hola de nuevo

Si ya se que paso con mi fics anterior

Tratare que no pase

A este es uno nuevo que espero les guste

Cáp. 1

Sus ojos se hallaban fijos en ella, la seguían sin parar de observarla, se sentía extraño, por mas que lo intentara no podía evitar el mirarla. Aun cuando estaba a su espalda el Byakugan le ayudaba a mantenerla como objetivo principal mientras detenía los ataques de lee.

-Tenten: hay

-Gay: vamos tenten levántate

-Tenten: eso dolió Gay sensei

-Gay: ja debes estar mas concentrada, (dice con un brillo en su dentadura) bueno creo que por hoy es mas que suficiente.

-Lee: tan pronto yo puedo seguir hasta tres horas más (dice con un brillo en sus dientes igual a Gay sensei)

-Gay: así se habla lee

-Neji: tenten,

Dijo mientras se acercaba a ella para extenderle su mano

-Tenten: uh?

Neji extendió su mano a tenten mientras miraba al otro lado para ocultar el rubor que empezaba a surgir en sus mejillas, la noche oculto el fuerte rojo de su cara al sentir la mano de tenten tomar la suya, pero no lo suficiente para evitar que Gay sensei se diera cuenta. Con un brillo en los ojos tomo a su pupilo (obvio que era lee) por la espalda llevándoselo del lugar.

Gay: vamonos lee, hay que comer para recuperar fuerzas

-Lee: si tiene toda la razón

Gay-lee: jajajajajajajajajaj

Neji y tenten se quedaron viendo al extraño grupo alejarse sin percatarse que sus manos se encontraban agarradas, poco a poco volvieron a la realidad, el rubor se les subió a ambos provocando que se soltaran, pero aun cuando ella retiro su mirada el no podía evitar ver aquel tierno rostro, podía sentir como se quemaba por dentro, aquel deseo volvía a brotar, trataba de controlarlo pero no lo lograba, poco a poco se fue acercando a tenten, con su mano tomo el mentón de la chica haciéndola mirarle, sus ojos cruzaron las miradas, fue un momento mágico, tenten podía leer en sus ojos lo que él deseaba, lo que quería, nunca había podido lograr ver a través de ese rostro frió, pero ahora sus pálidos ojos lo dejaban todo claro. Cerró sus ojos y se dejo llevar por aquel momento de magia.

Abrió sus ojos y se encontró sola en el mismo lugar, las estrellas brillaban era hermoso pero Neji no estaba.

Bueno aquí acaba el 1 capitulo espero les aya gustado.

Los demás están en progreso, favor esperen el siguiente antes de matarme TT

Dejen rewieus


	2. Chapter 2

Cap 2

No podía cree aquello, aun no le caviar en la cabeza como neji la había dejado asi,

Caminaba furiosa con rumbo a su casa, pensaba en la forma de matarlo por aquello.

Hinata: neji-kum, tengo algo para ti (bueno la chica es mas decidida no se la puede dejar gagueando toda la vida)

Neji: hinata.

Menciono el nombre calmadamente, un leve viento movió sus largos cabellos castaños que junto con sus ojos pálidos lo habían ver atractivo (+ de lo que ya es imposible pero aja) un leve rubor se hizo evidente en los cahetes (mejillas) de hinata que se había quedado hipnotizada por esa visión (¿y quien no?).

Volvió en si al sentir la mano de su primo en su hombro, era tan delicado no podía recordar lo fuertes y agresivas que fueron en las preliminares del examen.

Neji: hinata dime

Hinata extendió sus manos con un pequeño paquete entre estas, luego tomando las manos de su primo puso el pequeño paquete en estas, se acerco dándole un tierno beso en su mejilla para retirarse.

Sus opalinos ojos se abrieron por completo, desde la muerte de su madre nadie se había preocupado por el ni mucho menos le habían dado un beso tan tierno como ese, el calor empezó a subírsele por la cara pero de pronto la imagen de TenTen en el campo de entrenamiento esperando su beso volvió a su mente, ¿Cómo fue tan entupido?

Su mente no funcionaba bien, estaba confundido por primera vez sentía cosas como estas en su ser, cerro los ojos y aspiro el perfume de su prima en aquel lugar, su corazón acelero mientras que una sensación extraña e apodero de su estomago

Hanabi: Neji te pasa algo?

Las palabras de su prima lo trajeron de vuelta se había quedado en el pasillo junto a la ventana y olvidado que el tiempo seguía transcurriendo

Neji: no nada, desea algo

Hanabi: no

Neji: entonces me retiro

Hnabi: dejo escapar una risita al ver como su primo se dirigía a su habitación QUIZA LO QUE ELLA HABÍA PENSADO NO ERA DEL TODO EQUIBOCADO, (ósea la niña las capta todas en el aire y es obvio) se quedo mirando por la ventana donde antes había estado su primo imaginando el rostro de su padre y el resto de la familia si se llegaban a enterarse.

En su cuarto Neji observaba el pequeño paquete que hacía tan solo un momento le había entregado su prima, empezó abrirlo cuando la puerta se abrió.

Lee: Neji corre por tu vida

Neji: que?

Lee: TenTen esta como loca y dice que va a matarte

Neji: MMM ¿¿?¿?¿¿?¿

De pronto recordó aquel momento mágico en el cual estuvo a punto de besar a la dueña de esos ojos cafés, aun no sabía por q se fue o por lo menos no quería admitir (se asusto pobrecito jijijijiji) Se volvió había lee que estaba mas histérico de lo normal y parecía hablar enserio.

Neji: donde esta?

Lee: q yo q tú me iría ya sabes como se pone cuando se enoja

Neji: si no me dices donde esta yo lo averiguare

Dijo recobrando su seriedad habitual, además no podía permitir escándalos en la casa Hyuuga y menos en la noche (aunque eran como las 7:30 PM) dejo el paquetito y tomando a lee por la mano lo llevo con el fuera de la casa.

Fin Cáp. 3

Bueno espérales haya gustado

La razón de mi tardanza es q estaba en parciales y no había tenido tiempo, el próximo viene pronto tratare de subir lo q falta ahora en semana santa n.n

Así q esperen el final antes de matarme si no lo van a saber imagínense me matan y quien les pasa el resto de Cáp.

A gracias por los rewieus y perdón por parecer tan egocéntrica pero las amenazas de muerte lo ponen a uno tenso n.nu

jiijjijijj


	3. Chapter 3

Bueno aquí vengo yo con otro Cáp. Se q quizás el anterior no fue lo q esperaban pero tratare de q este lo seaX favor dejen reweus aun cuando sean amenazas de muerte Bueno dejo la cháchara y aquí va el

Cáp. 3

Flash back

Todos se encontraban descansando bajo un árbol, el sol de 12:00 PM era mas fuerte que todos los días y parecía haber calmado las energías de Lee y Gai sensei, Neji se encontraba recostado en el tronco con el sudor cubriendo su cuerpo cuando la cabeza de Tenten cayo sobre su hombro, se había dormido al igual que los otros dos (q x cierto parecen duendes no lo creen XD bueno ignórenme)

El sueño fue apoderándose de el hasta que no supo mas de si, …..

Tenten: Auuuuuu

Todos se despertaron al escuchar el grito de la chica, Neji se había movido y Tenten golpeado con una raíz del árbol, el rostro morado de tenten asusto a los presentes pero su reacción los hizo salir corriendo, tomo varios de sus kunais y empezó a lanzarlos a los presentes acertando en cada punto, la desesperación de neji lo impulso a abrazarla para intentar detenerla, pero algo lo hizo aferrarse a ella con tanta fuerza que la chica paro su ataque al ver las lagrimas q brotaban de los ojos del joven.

Fin flash back

Hanabi y Hinata intentaban retrasar a una furiosa tenten, al principio con palabras pero luego con ataques tratando de disminuirse flujo de chacra,

Lee: Neji corre, y suéltame si quieres morir muere solo no me arrastres contigo

Neji: si alguien morirá serás tu si no te callas, dime en donde esta

Utilizo el Byakugan y diviso a sus primas y Tenten luchando, el horro invadió su cuerpo y se apresuro al lugar.

Unas fuertes manos la sujetaron mientras la sacaban de una inminente muerte (ellas no la Iván a matar solo querían detenerla un rato) Hinata y Hanabi apuntaban al corazón y por nada del mundo perdería a Tenten

Hanabi: que haces aquí? Por que no te fuiste

Neji: no esta bien huir

Hinata: neji-kum estas bien dijo esta con cara de horror y preocupación

Como no lo había notado Tenten clavo un kunai en su hombro pero….

**Bueno esto es todo por ahora avances**

**Tenten lamenta el daño**

**La hemorragia no para**

**Lee reaparece en escena **

**Favor dejar reweus siiiiiii asi sea para decir q mala es la historia se les agradece chuu**


	4. Chapter 4

Cáp. 4

La casa hyuga empezaba a notar lo q sucedía, mientras q los chicos trataron de ocultarlo, Neji aun abrazaba a Tenten y sus primas seguían en posición de ataque

(Y lee bueno x hay anda al rato aparece) Hanabi entro a la casa para cubrirlos alegando

Un entrenamiento mientras Neji, Hinata, Lee, y Tenten se dirigían lo más lejos posible (a tenten la llevaban lee y neji)

El hombro de neji no paraba de sangrar mientras una preocupada Hinata intentaba controlar la hemorragia,

Tenten: lee suéltame

Lee: si prometes no matar a neji te soltare

Neji: suéltala

Hinata: deja de moverte

Lee soltó a tenten q parecía reaccionar de una pesadilla, se acerco a Neji mirando la hemorragia que ella había causado, las lagrimas empezaron a brotar x sus mejillas

Tenten: yo…yo… perdóname Neji

Lee: casi lo matas

Hinata lo mira de una forma que asustaría a cualquiera pero con una de sus tiernas sonrisas se dirigió a Tenten que aun no podía creer lo lejos que había llegado (nenecita asistir a un seminario de control de ira)

Se había tarde y los hyuuga debían volver hanabi no podía controlar a la familia por tanto tiempo, un Neji herido y una Hinata algo preocupada tomaron camino a la mansión

Neji: Tenten yo… **discúlpame**

**Fin Cáp. **4

Bueno bueno corto extraño pero sustancioso

Por favor dejen reweus siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Chao nos venos en el próximo Cáp.


	5. Chapter 5

Hola aquí yo de nuevo con otro capitulo gracias a los q me dejan rewieus y por favor sigan leyendo y escribiendo me

Cáp. 5

Ya habían pasado algunos días desde el incidente, Neji tenía licencia pues la herida si no se cuidaba le ocasionaría daños permanentes (pero el niño especial se la pasaba entrenando) miraba el techo del gimnasio mientras un fuerte dolor se apoderaba de todo su brazo se había vuelto a propasar con el en entrenamiento, la puerta se abrió dejando entrar una jovencita de cabello largo y negro en el lugar.

Hanabi: otra vez Neji-sama

Neji solo se limito a mirarla ya se encontraba ubicada justo frente a él

Hanabi: si sigues así te vas a quedar sin brazo ji ji o claro quieres q la tierna Hinata te siga cuidando

Neji: que estas diciendo?

No pudo evitar el rubor de sus mejillas, utilizo la poca fuerza q tenia para sentarse mientras su prima lo observaba

Hanabi: sabes primito yo creo q debes elegir, y saber a quien quieres y como la quieres

Neji la miro incrédulo y a la vez pensativo, quizás su prima tenia razón debía elegir pero a quien?

Hanabi: bueno creo q le avisare a Hinata q es hora de cambiar tus vendas, mas vale q te encuentre en tu cuarto jimm

Dicho esto salio del lugar con una ricita burlona dejando a un neji perdido en sus pensamientos.

Flash back

Hinata: Neji-kum si sigues exponiéndote así perderás el brazo, además dejare de atenderte, de q sirve cuidarte si tu no te cuidas

Decía una hinata furiosa arrodillada junto a su primo q estaba rojo de vergüenza

Neji: es q debo en…

Hinata: NADA DE ESO

La miraba reprobatoria de esta le helo la sangre, ¿como era posible q ella pudiera mirarle así? Todo el día se lo paso sentado frente al amado jardín de hinata mientras esta lo vigilaba para q no se pusiera a entrenar (q niño tan…)

Fin flash back

Ahora q lo pensaba ella siempre había sido así de linda con el aun cuando el decía odiarla. Habían pasado casi ocho años, el era un amb. Y miembro importante en la familia y todo gracias al soke, a su soke, aquella a la cual juro proteger la primera vez q la vio.

Hinata: Neji-kum

La voz de su prima lo trajo de nuevo a la tierra, lo miraba de forma algo timad pero llena de ternura, traía unas vendas y algunos medicamentos (isodine, alcohol esas cosas XD yo siempre me meto en la historia) era evidente el por q venia.

Con delicadeza quito la camisa de su primo dejando al descubierto su bien formado torso, era hermoso, sus cabellos acariciaban su desnuda espalda mientras hinata remobia los vendajes y curaba el hombro de su primo.

Neji: hinata yo quiero saber si tu…

Jijijijii aquí les dejo jujuju q mala soy

Dejen rewieus por fa

Si no me tardare en decirles q pasa

Jijijijiiiijij


	6. Chapter 6

Bueno pa q vean q no soy mala les subo el Cáp. 6 enseguida

Cáp. 6

Neji: hinata yo quiero saber si tu…

Hinata dime

Neji: es q es algo muy…

El rojo de sus mejillas delataban lo avergonzado q estaba mientras una hinata curiosa lo miraba atentamente

Hinata: sabes q me puedes preguntar cualquier cosa

Neji: tu…tu…(la mira a los ojos) hinata tu y naruto tienen algo serio?

Hinata: si (no pudo evitar sonrojarse)

Neji: me arias un favor

Hinata levanto la vista nuevamente algo pensativa, mientras neji la miraba aun más rojo q antes

Hinata: claro (con una linda sonrisa en sus labios)

Tras aquella respuesta era evidente que hinata sentía algo fuerte x naruto, la duda empezó a invadirlo respecto a si debía o no hablar

Neji: yo…tu has besado?

Hinata: mmm?¿?¿? nani, nani?

Algo sonrojada empezaba a entender de q se trataba el favor de su primo

Hinata: si, si yo te puedo ayudar

Neji: de verdad…pero en q acaso tu…como….

El rojo invadió toda su cara y el ardor le hacia sentir q le explotaría en cualquier momento

Neji: me enseñaras?

Hinata: ujum

Por un momento no se atrevió a ver a su prima quien a diferencia de el no estaba tan roja

Hinata quieres q sea ahora o…

Neji la miro algo incrédulo pero decidido asintió

Hinata termino de cambiar los vendajes para luego recoger las cosas q había llevado, mientras neji la observaba . Con cuidado coloco las cosas a un lado de la cama y luego le brindo una linda sonrisa a su primo.

Ji ji ji ji

Q quedaron piados dejen rewieus

Hasta el prox cap


	7. Chapter 7

Cáp. 7

Hinata se acerco a neji, quien apenas podía controlar su respiración (estaba asustado pobre el 1 beso a los 21 y con la prima)

Hinata: no te preocupes, es difícil al principio pero luego todo es más fácil

Neji se acerco a su prima y se dejo llevar, sus labios se juntaron y algo recorrió la medula del chico cuando sintió la delicada lengua de su prima intentando entrar en su boca, cerró sus ojos y respondió de forma torpe, se detuvieron para tomar aire y esta vez fue neji quien inicio el beso, se movía con mas propiedad, la duda y timidez ya no existían en el. Sus manos empezaron a acariciar el largo cabello de su prima, los ojos de ambos estaban cerrados, sus manos veian por ellos cada uno acariciaba al otro, solo se dejaban llevar, la boca de Neji bajo al cuello de hinata q a su vez besaba el pecho de el, ninguno estaba conciente solo seguían aquella sensación calida q los incitaba a seguir.

Hinata: Naruto

Neji: Tenten

Estos nombres provenientes de los labios de ambos los hizo reaccionar y volver al mundo real, sus corazones palpitaban aceleradamente y un leve agite en su respiración era lo q quedaba de los momentos anteriores

Hanabi: hinata-sama estas hay naruto-sama esta buscandote.

Fin Cáp. 7


	8. Chapter 8

Cáp. 8

Hinata arreglo su cabello, tomo las cosas q había llevado y salio del cuarte, dejando a un Neji avergonzado con la vista baja. Se recostó en la cama y cerro sus ojos solo podía ver a Tenten en el lugar q le pertenecía a hinata hacia tan solo unos minutos, pero q era lo q sentía x su prima por q no podía evitar el querer protegerla, el estar con ella, q le besara, lo abrazara pero y Tenten?

Los pensamientos giraban en su mente sin explicación alguna ¿por q ellas?, ¿por q? no podía entender por q no podía controlarse por q veía a Tenten cuando estaba con Hinata, y por q Hinata rondaba sus pensamientos cuando se encontraba Tenten.

Si seguía así pararía en loco debía, debía….

Tomo su camisa y salio del cuarto, no sabia a donde iba solo seguía caminando

Gai: Neji q haces aquí creí q no podías salir de casa

Lee: es cierto acaso quieres quedar sin brazo

Neji: yo estoy bien son solo cosas de… se detuvo al ver salir a una triste Tenten de detrás de Gai sensei

Tenten: Neji

Esas palabras le cortaron la respiración se veía tan triste q no parecía Tenten su Tente, la tomo por el brazo y se ala llevo lo mas lejos que pudo de su sensei y su amigo

Gai: o la llama de la juventud arde dentro de él

Lee: si así es Gai sensei

Gai-Lee: jajajajajajajajajajajaj….

No sabia a donde iba ni por q había jalado a Tenten con el, solo quería q ella estuviera a su lado, solo ella.

Tenten: Neji detente

Un gran acantilado les cortaba el camino, se pararon en seco a escasos cm. de borde

"q me pasa acaso quiero matarnos" pensó neji aferrado a la mano de Tenten

Se giro y alejándola del borde, la recostó a un enorme árbol colocando sus brazos a ambos lados del rostro de Tenten

Fin Cáp. 8

Ji ji ji ji ji ijijijijiji

Hasta q no me dejen rewieus no escribo mas

O como se yo q quieren seguir leyendo

No es broma el Cáp. 9 y 10 vienen pronto pero de veras déjenme rewieus


	9. Chapter 9

Cáp. 9

Sus brazos impedían q Tenten pudiera zafarse, no pensaba solo actuaba, "al principio es difícil pero solo debes dejarte llevar" las palabras de su prima retumbaban en su cabeza, cerro los ojos y alfil unió sus labiosa los de la joven q lo veía atónita, al fin Neji había lo q ella había esperado por tantos años ¿pero por q ahora q casi lo mata?

Neji: no pienses solo déjate llevar

Las palabras de neji la hicieron actuar hizo suyos esos labios q aun besaban de forma torpe pero q se perfeccionaban cada vez mas.

Sintió el deseo de abrazarse a su pecho y permanecer así mucho tiempo, pero fue el quien se apropio de sus pechos, se abrazo a ella con tanta fuerza q le costaba respirar, pero aun así no quería q la soltara **NI AHORA NI NUNCA**.

Neji: te amo y yo quiero q estés conmigo siempre

Tenten: yo también

Neji: no te atrevas a dejarme jamás por q si lo haces moriré

Los ojos de Tenten se abrieron ¿eso era una amenaza o una suplica?, ya no importaba, lo q era importante ahora era q el la quería, y **junto a el por siempre**.

Por fin entendía lo q pasaba, al fin comprendía lo q sentía por Hinata y por Tenten,

Hinata era su hermana, su madre, pero tenten se aseguraría que fuera su mujer. Volvió a besarla con más fuerza que antes pero con una propiedad q lo había dueño de su Tenten pero al mismo tiempo su esclavo.

Fin Cáp. 9

Si q tal el final? Si raro apresurado pero aja espero q les aya gustado hasta el próximo

Jijijijijijijiji

**DE VERAS CREYERON Q LOS IBA A DEJAR ASÍ DE PIKDOS NO SOY TAN MALA MIREN EL VERDADERO FINAL**


	10. Chapter 10

A algo q había olvidado al principio

**E tomado prestado los personajes de naruto para este fics ya q por desgracia no me pertenece **

Espero q disfruten el final

Cáp. 10

EL FINAL

Con sus fuertes brazos rodeo el delicado cuerpo de Tenten, q a su vez se aferraba a el, podía sentir sus labios en su cuello haciéndola temblar, todo su cuerpo le pertenecía, sus manos dejaban caricias ardientes en su piel, la camisa de Neji ya no cubría su torso delicado al tacto de los dedos de tenten y sus besos, la mano de neji desabrocho la blusa dejándola solo con el brasciel, nunca vio algo tan hermoso sus labios buscaron sus senos para hacerlos suyos, la cercanía de sus vientres los hacia temblar de emoción y desear estar cada vez mas cerca, la fuerte presión de neji, la había sentir q estaba en el cielo, sintió como perdía los pantalones, y como su desnudez admiraba a neji, con delicadeza y sin dejar de tocarse fueron recostándose en la hierba las caricias los habían estremecerse cada vez mas, pudo sentir el roce de aquel miembro en su abdomen haciéndola gemir, el momento en q neji entro fue el cielo, los movimientos suaves y luego con un ritmo q iba aumentando la había aferrarse mas a el.

Sus labios no paraban de recorrer aquel cuerpo delicado, q se le entregaba, el sentirse dentro de ese ser tan amado lo llevaba a un mundo q jamás conoció, con sus codos sostenía parte de su peso, no quería lastimarla solo quería mostrarle cuanto la amaba y fundirse en ella, los movimientos cada vez eran mas rápidos, ya casi llegaba ambos lo sentían, un grito de placer por parte de ambos marco el final, ahora estaban unidos para siempre, Neji dejo caer su peso sobre Tenten, aforrándose a ella lo mas q podía

Neji: no me dejes nunca

Tenten: nunca lo haré

Neji se separo de tenten por unos momentos sentándose desnudo sobre la hierba mirando a la nada

Neji: te amo tenten

Tenten yo también te amo

Neji la miro con un rostro de niño suplicante, dándole un beso n esos labios q ya sean suyos

Tenten: neji te casa conmigo?

Neji la miro sorprendido e incrédulo siempre pensó q el seria quien pronunciaría esas palabras, pero por alguna razón su orgullo no fue ofendido

Neji: q no es el hombre quien propone matrimonio?

Tenten: acaso te arrepientes o eres demasiado orgulloso

Le decía la chica siguiéndole el juego

Neji: si pero ya q tu lo propusiste yo elijó la fecha n.n

La chica ni hizo mas q asentir con la cabeza, para luego sentir l fuerte abrazo de el hombre al q siempre amo.

Fin del cap10 y del fics

Y q tal e…… bueno si quieren saber q pasó con hinata y naruto dejen rewieus jijiji

Gracias por lees esta historia larga y extraña

Lo de naruhina es pa la próxima por q esta historia termina aquí chao


End file.
